Child care providers are typically required to change diapers many times per day. The high number of diaper changes requires care providers to stock a large number of diapers.
Diapers are commonly supplied to care givers in a package where the diapers are folded and then stacked one on top of another. One of the drawbacks with folding diapers within a package is that care providers are typically unable to efficiently access the diapers during diaper changes because the diapers must be unfolded before they are applied to a child. In addition, unfolding diapers before a diaper change requires a care giver to perform extra steps in order to get the diaper ready-to-use.